Nappa
Summary Nappa 'is a Sayian who came with Vegeta when he first came to Earth and was presumably also one of Raditz partners. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Nappa Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Early 40's (Should be much older than Vegeta) Classification: Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, True flight, Ki Manipulation (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing tens of kilometers), Energy sensing via scouter, Can Transform to increase his power even further (To an Oozaru for increased hearing and a large boost in strength, durability, and speed) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level via power-scaling (Fought Krillin Piccolo and Gohan simultaneously and defeated them with minimal effort, who were by that point superior to Raditz. Also gave Goku a decent fight before he used the Kaioken) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed. (Superior to Raditz) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ Durability: At least Small Planet level (Tanked Tien's Spirit Tri-Beam and Chiaotzu's self destruction casually, managed to deflect Gohan's full-power Masenko with only a numb arm and could take Goku's blows with only moderate damage) Stamina: Very high, was able to take down Krillin Piccolo and Gohan for hours on end and then goes toe to toe against Goku before he got crippled from his Kaioken attack. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His Scouter. Intelligence: Generally average, a bit unwise and has a destructive personality, relies on Vegeta for more clever strategies, however is a expert and skilled combatant capable of casually keeping up with both Krillin and Piccolo. Weaknesses: '''is rather arrogant and can be tricked '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bomber DX: Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. Most notably used to kill Piccolo. * Break Cannon: Nappa can fire a immense blue beam of energy from his mouth. * Oozaru: A transformation into a giant ape that takes place under a full moon. Increases his speed, strength and hearing along with all other sense by 10 fuld. He's never turned into an Oozaru before, but since he has a tail he can likely can. * Shock Wave: Nappa powers up energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He used this attack to destroy East City when he first arrived on Earth with Vegeta which is powerful enough to be seen from space. * Eye Lasers: Nappa can fire lasers from his eyes. He used these while toying with the people of Earth during a filler segment to pass the time until Goku arrived. OthersEdit Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Aliens Category:Serial Killers Category:Manga Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Murderers Category:Armored Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Athletes Category:Shonen Jump Category:Deceased Characters